Love which surpass time
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Shusei found out that his feelings for Hotsuma was not simple as he thought it was. What would he do about it? Read and review. Hotsuma/Shusei
1. I love him?

**Peace Heaven:** A gentle reminder: Words in _**italics**_ are the thought of the character. Please enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru.

**Title: Love which surpass time**

**Pairing/s: Hotsuma/Shusei**

**Chapter 1: I love him?**

Shusei's POV

The sun shone into the living room while people were beginning to wake up and start their day off. When other people were preparing themselves for the day, I was already seated in the dining room. It was rare for me to not be reading something like books or newspaper while I was having a break. Nevertheless, I just want to stare into space and try not to be so serious just for a moment.

_Does he still need me?…No, he already have Yuki. But if that's the case, what am I still living for? All along, he's the only reason that I'm still living and breathing. What should I do? Should I break the bond between us? Should I leave him? _Questions popped into my head while I was staring into the space in front of me, with my hand supporting my chin.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma called after me. _I don't know how, when and why his calling for me makes my heart pumps harder. And that was probably the reason which caused me to start dating girls despite protests from Hotsuma, the one who had drawn reactions which I do not expect I have such as faster heartbeats and once in a blue moon, shades of red on my face._

"Morning, Hotsuma!" A smile spreaded across my lips.

"Don't 'morning' me! You should not leave without waking me up, Shusei!" Hotsuma gritted his teeth.

I turned my head to the cup of tea in front of me and took a sip, "Once in a while will not kill you. Besides, I am not leaving the Twilight mansion."

"It's not about whether or not it will kill me. Shusei, it's about your safety problem. So, promise me that you will not leave by yourself again," Hotsuma glared at me as if I had committed a crime.

"Sure, sure," I coaxed him like he was a little brat who was pestering me for sweets.

"Stop patronizing me, Shusei! You…," I cut Hotsuma off by greeting to Yuki.

"Morning, Yuki," I placed the cup back onto the table. And instead of continuing to nag at me, Hotsuma turned his attention to Yuki.

_Don't say things in such an intimate way, Hotsuma. As long as there's Yuki around, you cannot see me. _Pain began to throb in my heart as I saw him with someone who was as important as me to him or had even surpassed my place in his heart…I stood up and decided to leave the dining room, to leave the one I love…_Wait…, love? I love Hotsuma?_ I covered my mouth as realization of my feelings towards Hotsuma dawned on me.

Before I could leave the dining room, Hotsuma grabbed me by the shoulder, "Where are you going, Shusei? It's almost breakfast time."

Imagine how glad and fortunate was I that there was no one standing in front of me to see unnatural shade of red on my face just when I realized my feelings for my partner was not as simple as I thought it was.

"Shusei?" Hotsuma called out once again when I did not answer him, then he warned me, "Don't you dare skip breakfast!"

Taking in a few deep breaths so that my face would not be as red, I lied, "Nothing, I just want to make a trip to the restroom."

"Okay, come back soon," Hotsuma removed his hand from my shoulder and used it to push back his fringe like what he usually did. Without lingering around for any longer, I turned and departed the room as I do not wish to be stopped by someone else. _On the outside, I try to appear to be like what I used to be but I know that inside me, something has changed._

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please Review.


	2. Dear, I love you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru

**Title: Love which surpass time**

**Chapter 2: Dear, I love you**

Shusei's POV

After having breakfast, all of us, the Zweilt Guardians, Yuki and Luka, were lazing around in the living room. With nothing better to do, Toko suggested playing 'True or Dare" to kill time. For unknown reason, Luka and I managed to stay out of the game unlike usual. So, I went to a corner and just leant against the wall, closing my eyes to rest for a while. Although Luka did not join in the game, he stayed near to watch them play.

Normal POV

After Toko had explained the simple rules of the game, they started the game with Yuki spinning the empty bottle. After a few rounds, it was Toko's turn to spin the bottle. The bottle spanned for a while and…then stopped in front of Hotsuma. Toko asked with a hint of boredom in her voice, "True or Dare?"

Without much thinking, Hotsuma shot out, "Dare!"

Toko considered her options for a while, then she grinned devilishly at Hotsuma, "Heehee, I dare you…to go hug Shusei and tell him 'Dear, I love you'," Toko finished the last part quickly.

Hotsuma retorted immediately, "No way! If you can tell that to Tsukumo, then I will go."

"I'm not the one who chooses 'Dare'. You are the one who makes the choice!"

"…Che, fine!" Hotsuma turned his heels and began advancing towards Shusei.

Shusei's POV

While I was resting with my back leaning against the wall, my thought once against drifted back to my feelings towards Hotsuma. _So...it is love that I feel towards Hotsuma? That explains why the failure of my relationships with the girls I dated in the past. Despite being Zweilt Guardian's partners, my feelings towards Hotsuma are not as simple…_My train of thoughts was being cut off by Hotsuma.

"Shusei!"

I opened my eyes while straightening myself, then I turned to look at him, "Yes, Hotsuma?"

"Don't overreact," Hotsuma cautioned me and before I could question him, he pulled me into his embrace. Then he whispered into my ear, "Dear, I love you."

_Dear, I love you. Dear, I love you. Dear, I love you._

The four words resounded in my brain. Like the key to Pandora's Box, hidden stuff which were buried deep within were let loose and scenes from my past life flashed by in my mind.

Unable to control the feelings of pain and misery which accompanied the awakening memory of my past life, I accidentally pushed Hotsuma with my hands. Catching him off guard, Hotsuma fell onto the floor.

"Shusei?" Hotsuma called out worriedly. Despite hearing his call, I did not respond to it. Instead, I covered my face with my hand, hiding the painful look I had on my face from the rest.

"Are you alright, Shusei?" Yuki tried to touch me but I dodged for I do not wish for him to 'see' my memory.

"Gomen, I'm fine. I'm just tired," I tried to say it as calm as possible.

"So I see, if that's the case, maybe you should rest for a while. We will call you down for lunch," Yuki offered.

"Um, there's no need to call me for meals for I no longer have the appetite for food today. If you would, please excuse me," I left the crowd for my room. After closing the door, I leant onto it and allowed myself to slide down onto the floor.

"Are you kidding me? Hotsuma and I were husband and wife in one of our past lives?" I closed my eyes while taking in a few deep breaths to ease the pain which I was experiencing in my heart. _I have to leave…to leave Hotsuma as I could not bear to experience the same agony and misery of seeing my most beloved one caring for another person._

With my mind set, I opened my eyes and started packing my stuff into a small suitcase. I did not take many things, just a few sets of clothes and one or two of my favourite books. After shutting the suitcase, I took one last glance at the place where I had lived for almost a century. Then, I left with the door creaking close behind me.

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for reading. Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please R&R.

Many thanks to those who have taken time to review:

_**Joule Sweet**_

_**Craze Izumi**_

_**Kencana**_

_**JoongStarr**_

_**Pri-Chan 1410**_


	3. Just want to leave you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru

**Peace Heaven:** Sorry for the late update and hope that you will enjoy the last chapter.

**Title: Love which surpass time**

**Chapter 3: Just want to leave you**

Shusei's POV

It was around midnight when I left as I took quite a while packing my belongings. And I was so glad that Hotsuma and the rest did not come and knock at my door. As quiet as I could, I made my way to the metal gate. Placing my hand on the gate for a while, I asked myself once more whether I really wanted to do this. After hesitating for a while, a bitter smile appeared on my face.

_Shusei, since you had already made this choice: to leave the Twilight Mansion, to leave Hotsuma, don't change your mind at this point of time. _I chided myself and lifted my hand to push the gate. But before my hand got into contact with the gate, someone had grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night with a suitcase, Shusei?" It was Hotsuma who was calling out to me, I knew it from the moment he touched my hand.

"…" Instead of responding to his question, I just stared at his hand that was covering mine.

"Have-have you remember the memory of the past life when you were a girl?" There was some hesitation in his voice.

"Just leave me alone," I begged.

Then, Hotsuma remembered when Shusei had died in that past life, she said, "You don't love me, Hotsuma! To you, the most important person is …not me but Yuki."

"Is it because of Yuki?" Hotsuma made a guess.

"…"

"Don't run away, Shusei! No matter whether it is in the past or the present, the feelings between us will never change," Hotsuma shook my shoulder.

"Never change? It means that in your heart, I will never be the one you love," I chuckled.

"What do you mean? Besides you, Shusei, there is no one else will I open my heart…"

Before Hotsuma could finish his words, I cut him off, "Don't lie! In that past life when I was a girl, you had also said that. But I can feel that I am not the one you love. You only…love Yuki," I hesitated at the last part but nevertheless, I screamed it out.

"It's not like that," Hotsuma retorted, then his eyes widened with disbelief, "Have-have you decided…not to become a girl again after that life because of this reason?"

"…"

"Don't you dare to keep mum about this! Tell me your reason!" Hotsuma grabbed Shusei's collar.

Looking straightly into Hotsuma's eyes, Shusei said, "That's right! It's what you have thought. Actually, I have forgotten all about that life after so many times of reincarnation. Just because of the stupid 'Dear, I love you' which caused me to remember everything of that past life including the agony and misery…Now, I just want to leave you as I could no longer bear to feel the heartache and sadness of not being the one you love. Please let me go, Hotsuma. Let me be spoilt for a while," I removed Hotsuma's grasp on me.

Hotsuma's POV

_No…,cannot let him go. _Panick struck me and before I realized what I was doing, I pulled Shusei into my embrace. And before Shusei could react, I pressed my lips onto his. Shusei tried to push me away but instead of loosening my grasp on him, I pulled him deeper into my embrace. After struggling for a while, Shusei gave up….and soon the kiss ended…

Shusei's POV

"I know about the past life of you being a girl all along. I didn't tell you or do anything which will trigger that memory because I know that you want to forget about it. Yet, I neglect about the possibility of you remembering about it because of that four words. Shusei, I did not lie to you. You are the only one I love as a lover while Yuki is family who I have to protect. What are family and lover? I guess I can differentiate between them very clearly. So, please don't leave me, Shusei," Hotsuma panted.

"Can you let go off me, pervert?" I mumbled.

"Then, you will not leave?" Hotsuma's eyes brightened with happiness.

"I-I won't leave already! Go away!" I started hitting him with my fist to hide my anxiety.

"Haha, when you were a girl, you used to do this," Hotsuma chuckled.

"Sh-shut up!" I used more force to hit him but that only drew more laughter from him. _Maybe after many reincarnations, I will still remember the agony and misery I had experienced in that life but right now, I just wish to cherish this love which surpass time…_

The End

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for reading it. And hope that you have enjoyed it.

Many thanks to: 

_**Kencana**_

_**Pri-Chan 1410**_

_**Breathless02**_

_**Sky's Shadow**_


End file.
